Memories
by Milla-sama
Summary: talvez aquela fosse uma mansão normal... talvez ela realmente fosse um anjo... talvez ela nem fossem mesmo parecidas... talvez tudo fosse normal... ou talvez não. RinSess
1. Chapter 1

_uma fic de verdade,_

_inspirada no clipe da música **memories** de **Within Temptation**,_

_Milla-sama apresenta: Memories..._

_Rin Sess_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o capt um...a noticia. 0o0o0o0o0o0o_

**_Londres, 1854 d.c._**

O barulho de choro era ouvido naquele dia, as lágrimas que desciam se misturavam com os pingos de chuva, o castelo chorava por si, uma multidão o cercava e vários homens carregavam diferentes caixões, sabia-se que em algum deles jazia a mulher mais bela que já existira em todo o mundo e no outro um homem que não poderia ser descrito com palavras, não haviam se passado nem uma semana desde o ultimo enterro naquele lugar, e agora esta tragédia.

- eles eram tão novos. – comentou uma mulher vestida de preto para uma outra que chorava desesperada.

- alguém tem de encontrar este assassino! – falou um homem.- este deve ser o homem mais perigoso que já existiu na face da terra, um psicopata, ousou matar um anjo da terra e um dos homens mais generosos que eu já vi, já não bastava ter matado o irmão dele agora mata-o junto com a moça?

As lágrimas seguiram até uma parte destinada aos mortos daquele lugar, nobres... nobres que nunca se misturariam, mas aqueles não eram assim, depois de enterrados a tristeza não conseguia sair, todos choravam, se perguntando quem seria o monstro que teria matado um anjo, as lágrimas se cessaram meses depois... porém no coração daquelas pessoas nunca cessaria a tristeza de perder... _eles._

_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x._ _**Londres, 2009 d.c. ** x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_

_Ele andava descontrolado em direção a mulher de olhos azuis encostada na parede, ela chorava, gritava, ela correu em outra direção mas ele puxou seu braço e fez que uma pequena mesa marrom caíssem no chão junto com os vasos, mais uma coisa quebrada e no chão, o local estava completamente bagunçado, até o candelabro dourado e antigo estava quebrado no chão, ele colocou a mulher na parede e ficou a olhando, ele falou algo, porém tudo o que viu foi um mexer de lábios, a mulher respondeu do mesmo jeito, o rosto era perfeito, as feições daquela mulher, parecia um anjo, mas as lágrimas... lágrimas que sujavam a imagem do rosto perfeito e os cabelos encaracolados bagunçados, os olhos azuis derramavam lágrimas desesperadamente, o homem segurava uma faca no pescoço dela, abaixou a faca delicadamente até o local aonde estaria o coração, ela chorava e falava coisas que pareciam que ela implorava para que ele não fizesse aquilo, de repente... um clarão... e uma voz gritando:_

_- saia daqui._

- Rin! Rin!- a menina abriu os olhos, na sua frente ela viu seu tio myouga, ele a olhava preocupado, ela esfregou os olhos com as mãos e bocejou.

- o que foi tio myouga? – o homem passou um pano pela testa.

- não me assuste desse jeito de novo menina, você não acordava, fiquei preocupado.

A menina abaixou a cabeça tentando lembrar direito do sonho, mas agora as faces estavam borradas, além de que não se lembrava do que eles falavam, somente uma frase falada por uma voz angelical porém fria: _saía daqui._

- me desculpe tio é que... eu acabei cochilando.

Ele suspirou.

- Rin, você não pode continuar desse jeito! Em quantos empregos você está nessas férias?

A menina o olhou e pensou um pouco.

- três. De manhã trabalho numa loja no mercado, a tarde numa lanchonete e daí eu vou para o shopping trabalhar numa loja também, por que?

O homem balançou a cabeça perdera os pais a poucos anos num acidente de carro então tivera que começar a trabalhar, porém nessas férias ela estava sobrecarregada.

- vá dormir, são... uma da manhã. – a menina assentiu e se dirigiu ao seu quarto.

Entrou no quarto e foi até o banheiro, sentindo a água escorrer pelo seu corpo, fechou os olhos tentando lembrar de algum detalhe de seu sonho, porém nada, somente aquela voz, passou a mão nos cabelos negros lisos sentindo a água molha-los completamente, os lavou e logo saiu do banho, andou até o espelho e se viu, olhou para o espelho e de repente um rosto apareceu, não era o seu, e aquele não era seu corpo, Rin tinha os olhos arregalados o máximo que podia e não piscava, atrás da mulher apareceu um homem muito bonito, quando ela ia ver o rosto dele ela piscou e no espelho.. era ela.

Rin balançou a cabeça negativamente e suspirou, estava ficando louca de tanta coisa que fazia, vestiu-se com uma camisola qualquer e apagou a luz, deitou-se na cama, suspirou... seu sonho... queria se lembrar... de seu sonho....

_Saía daqui._

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

- espere aqui que seu pedido logo será entregue. – falou Rin sorrindo falsamente.

Ela suspirou quando o homem foi pegar seu pedido, estava cansada, e hoje ela não precisaria ir trabalhar na shopping a noite, lhe deram folga, passou a mão nos cabelos.

Se passara uma semana desde que tivera aquele sonho, e a cada noite ela vinha tido pesadelos ou não conseguia dormir de luz apagada, seus pensamentos eram sempre os mesmos, primeiro ela pensava no tio que tinha um câncer no pulmão que se alastrava cada vez mais... ele precisava ir ao médico. Mas eles não possuíam dinheiro ou posses, ela suspirou, não tinham dinheiro para o hospital, segundo... ela pensava naquela mulher. A mulher do Sonho. Ela era extremamente linda pelo que Rin lembrava( não que fosse muita coisa que ela se lembrava), e aquela voz... Rin passou a mão nos cabelos bagunçando-os.

- senhorita?- ela olhou para frente e viu um homem já idoso, ele era extremamente magro e usava umas roupas meio surradas, possuía uma pequena barba e seu cabelo branco estava preso num rabo de cavalo pequeno.

- sim, o que deseja? – ele suspirou e perguntou direto.

- a senhorita é sobrinha do senhor Myouga? – ela arregalou os olhos e assentiu.

- o que aconteceu com meu tio?

- nada senhorita, se acalme.- falou o homem suspirando. – sou um velho amigo de seu tio e soube a pouco tempo sobre a situação de saúde dele.

A moça abaixou a cabeça.

- não temos dinheiro para o hospital.- os olhos marejaram.- e... e a situação dele só piora.

Ela limpou algumas lágrimas que caíram de seus orbes castanhos.

-eu falei com o meu patrão que é uma pessoa muito generosa sobre isso.- ela o olhou esperançosa.- ele falou que pagará o hospital para seu tio.

A menina sorriu, era tanta a sua felicidade, ele pagaria? Ela queria conhece-lo para agradece-lo pessoalmente.

- obrigada, obrigada, oh! por Deus, isso seria... seria maravilhoso e.- o homem a interrompeu.

- tem um porém.- ela sentiu aquela alegria se esvair, se fosse dinheiro eles não teriam nenhum.- ele gostaria que a senhorita fosse trabalhar para ele.

A menina o encarou confusa.

- como assim?

- meu patrão possuí poucos empregados e é dono de uma propriedade enorme... ele viu sua foto e quis que você trabalhasse para ele.

Como assim vira sua foto? Somente com isso? sentiu medo, mas... seu tio.

- quando eu vou? – o homem sorriu misteriosamente..

- daqui a uma semana.

Em seguida o homem saiu, Rin abaixou o olhar com medo, ela... tinha algo errado... ela sabia que tinha... só não sabia o quê.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

por favor me mandem reviews,

memories vai ser memoravel sério.

rsss

beijos de sua novata no mundo das fics:

Milla-sama.


	2. Chapter 2

_reviews!_

_recebi reviews! foram só três mas eu vou conseguir mais!_

_o segundo capt de memories aqui está!_

_beijão  
Millinha-sama!( milla-sama)_

* * *

os dias que se sucederam foram corridos, o tio de rin fora internado em um dos melhores hospitais, e Rin estava pronta para ir para a mansão do seu novo "patrão", porém receosa, ela estava sentada na porta de casa quando um carro apareceu e dele saiu aquele mesmo homem daquele dia.

- senhorita, vamos?

A menina assentiu e pegou suas malas colocando-as no porta-malas do carro( tendo uma certa ajuda do homem e se perguntando como ele ainda tinha forças para isso), ela adentrou no banco do passageiro e ficou observando sua cidade desaparecer de vista enquanto ela ia para aquela mansão...

_Saia daqui_

Ela lembrou-se da voz, se perguntava quem poderia ter uma voz tão bela e angelical como aquela? Tinha quase certeza que era daquela mulher do seu sonho, olhou as árvores, ela sentia que estava sendo mandada para a forca, sentiu uma lágrima cair, viu de repente uma mudança nas árvores, elas começaram a ficar com as folhas amareladas e no chão haviam várias delas caídas, parecia outono... mas como era possível? Estavam na primavera.

- senhor? – ela ouviu um murmúrio de resposta e falou.- por que nesta parte parece que está outono? – ela olhou para o homem deu um grito.

- o que houve? – ele lhe perguntou.

Ela o olhava de olhos arregalados, por um único minuto, uma fração de segundo ela não o vira, simplesmente olhara para o lugar do motorista e não vira simplesmente... ninguém e agora ele estava ali... olhando para ela que o encarava assustada.

- o...ahn... não foi nada.- falou num fio de voz.

- há algo que deve saber menina.- ela encarava a porta do carro sentindo aquele desejo de abri-la domina-la. – se vai trabalhar para o Lorde Sesshoumaru, a senhorita deve perder o medo.

Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para o homem( desta vez ele estava lá).

- por que?

- apenas perca o medo de... hum, fantasmas o.k? Lorde Sesshoumaru possuí costumes estranhos que devem ser respeitados, entendestes?

A menina assentiu e passou a mão no cabelo bagunçando-o.

- então o nome dele é Sesshoumaru?

O homem a olhou assustado e falou.

- é claro, o Lorde Sesshoumaru Taishou, é um homem muito respeitado na sociedade, não o conhecia?

A menina fez que não.

- em qual sociedade? – ela perguntou irônica.

- não faça isso com o senhor sesshoumaru... ele não é um homem muito piedoso, generoso sim, graças a senhora kagome, mas piedoso foi algo que nem ela conseguira.

Ela enrugou a testa se perguntando quem seria kagome, mas quando foi fazer esta pergunta ela viu que ele parou o carro.

- olhe para o lado. – ela olhou e arregalou os olhos.- bem vinda a sua nova casa.

Ela não conseguiu deixar de sorrir e saiu do carro, o lugar era... era lindo...

Uma mansão com cores fortes entre marrom e vinho, mansão? Aquilo estava mais para um castelo a menina pensou, era lindo, imenso, com torres altas e baixas, o telhado laranja não destacava mais muito pelo tempo que o fizera ter uma cor mais opaca e muito menos viva, o chão estava cheio de folhas amarelas e as árvores encontravam-se sem folhas, com uma cor um pouco mais escura que o normal, mas no todo... o local era extremamente lindo. Ela se aproximou da entrada após ter pego suas malas e viu um vulto na janela coberta por um tecido fino como cortina, parecia um homem, mas ela não conseguira distinguir bem, ao chegar na entrada ela subiu as escadas de cimento, as pilastras e até a própria parede possuíam uma cor já um tanto feia dando um aspecto mais antigo do que a menina pensava, estavam sujas, porém nada conseguiria tirar a beleza do local em si, ela caminhou até as portas de madeira escura e ouviu o homem dizer.

- pode ir entrando, Kaede lhe explicará tudo.

A menina se virou já perguntando.

- quem é ka...- mas o homem havia desaparecido, agora teria por si mesma descobrir quem era kaede...

Adentrou o recinto receosa, nervosa, ansiosa, alegre, curiosa, um turbilhão, porém o local era muito diferente do que ela pensava ou esperava. O chão cinza estava sujo, a poeira fazia a cor se misturar com branco, a casa era em madeira escura e as cortinas eram de um pano fino branco e gasto, deveriam ser muito belos há muitos anos atrás porém agora... agora não... ela olhou para o local melhor, não havia energia elétrica lá, somente candelabros e mais candelabros apagados, olhou para um, seus olhos se abriram e suas pupilas se dilataram... ele se ascendeu.

- suponho que seja a nova empregada certo? – uma voz falou fazendo Rin voltar ao mundo e ver que o candelabro estava apagado.

- sim, meu nome é Rin Matsuwata e a senhora deve ser a senhora kaede, certo? – a mulher assentiu.

Rin olhou melhor para ela, tanto kaede quanto o homem de antes possuíam roupas antigas, vestiam vestidos que saíram de moda há muito tempo, ela olhou para si mesma sentindo-se envergonhada e confusa, usava uma calça jeans apertada e um tamanco, além de uma regata rosa, os cabelos dela estavam cacheados na ponta( eles misteriosamente começaram a fazer isso desde que tivera o sonho) e seus olhos estavam apenas com um lápis( e mais claros também, ela não entendia), em seguida olhou para a mulher e disse.

- eu... eu reparei que aqui não há energia elétrica, por que? – a mulher a olhou assustada sem entender.

- hum... é longe da cidade. – Rin riu sem entender.

- mas tem um poste de energia bem ali, por que não tem aqui? – ela achou que estava sendo intrometida demais, mas essa curiosidade iria mata-la, sem ar condicionado? Sem ventilador? Sem Tv?

- bem, com certeza o Lorde Sesshoumaru não gosta.

A mulher entendia a curiosidade da menina, mas já estava se sentindo mau com ela por perto, nada contra a menina.. mas a ela.

- e... por que está tudo tão... – ela procurou algo mais delicado do que sujo, afinal, elas poderiam limpar mas... bem, ela procurou algo.- empoeirado?

A mulher olhou para os lados e ficou séria.

- o patrão gosta assim, agora, eu vou lhe explicar tudo.

A menina assentiu e kaede começou a falar, lhe mostrou seu quarto( era pequeno e um tanto desconfortável mas o salário seria bom segundo o que kaede lhe falara, se bem que para Rin apenas a saúde de seu avô fosse o suficiente.), lhe mostrou a cozinha, a lavanderia e todo o mais, quando voltaram a sala Rin perguntou.

- e... essa escada? – a mulher a olhou e riu.

- havia me esquecido deste detalhe senhorita rin, o primeiro andar é proibido.

A menina a olhou confusa.

- como assim proibido? Como limpam?

A mulher suspirou.

- simples, não o fazemos, o Lorde sesshoumaru não gosta que subamos para lá, ou seja, só suba se for chamada ou se for algo de extrema importância entendeu Rin?

A menina assentiu.

- agora vá se trocar, logo iremos servir o jantar e você conhecerá o Lorde Sesshoumaru, creio que Toutossai lhe falou um pouco sobre ele certo?

Então o nome daquele homem era Toutossai? A moça assentiu e deu um leve sorriso amarelo e falou.

- sim, hã... eu vou... me trocar.

A anciã assentiu e se dirigiu a cozinha enquanto Rin se dirigia ao seu novo quarto, ela se trocou por uma roupa de empregada que kaede lhe dera, o típico vestido preto com avental branco, além de um sapatinho boneca _Jimmy Choo _, uma das suas únicas coisas de real marca, a menina balançou a cabeça e foi até a cozinha aonde encontrou uma moça de cabelos dourados que brilhavam quando as finas luzes amareladas de sol tocavam nele pelas frestas da parede e cacheados que lembravam os cabelos das moças de antigamente, a moça arrumava a comida em uma bandeja a deixando requintada e com uma aparência melhor e mais bonita do que normalmente.

A menina sentiu que estava sendo observada e se virou para rin, sorriu ao vê-la.

- ah! Você deve ser a menina nova não é? – Rin assentiu, a moça possuía uma voz aveludada.- prazer, meu nome é Marie e o seu é?

Rin apertou a mão da moça e falou.

- Rin, o prazer é meu.

A moça sorriu e falou.

- certo, hoje como é seu primeiro dia acho que pode apenas observar servirmos o Lorde Sesshoumaru, certo?- Rin assentiu, na verdade estava morrendo de medo de fazer algo errado e isso a ajudaria muito.- ah! Cuidado para não se apaixonar.- Marie falou brincalhona.

Rin sorriu levemente, este Lorde Sesshoumaru seria tão belo assim?

- Marie, vamos servir.- falou uma moça ruiva de cabelos lisos presos por uma presilha atrás, ela usava o mesmo uniforme de rin e Marie.- ah! Você é a Rin não é? Muito prazer, sou ayame.

Rin sorriu e apertou a mão de ayame também, logo as três levaram as coisas para a mesa vazia, logo um rapaz chegou com uma garrafa de vinho, ele possuía cabelos negros presos em um rabo de cavalo e se vestia com uma calça social preta e uma blusa social branca, ele colocou o vinho em duas taças e as colocou uma em uma ponta da mesa, do mesmo jeito as mulheres colocavam as coisas em dois pratos também cada um na ponta da mesa.

- ahn... Marie? – a moça a olhou.

- vem alguém jantar aqui?- Marie sorriu sem entender.

- não.

- ahn, por que os dois pratos?

Marie ficou séria e falou.

- o Lorde Sesshoumaru possuía gostos estranhos.

Rin assentiu mesmo sem entender, o rapaz olhou para rin com olhos cor gelo e falou.

-a senhorita deve ser a nova moça, certo? – rin assentiu.- oh! que ótimo, meu nome é kouga, se precisar de qualquer coisa pode me chamar.- rin assentiu novamente e disse.

- sou Rin, ahn, não se preocupa, qualquer coisa eu chamo.

Ayame respirou fundo e falou.

- ele está vindo.

* * *

sim, no próximo capitulo o Lorde Sesshoumaru aparece, pois é gente, o que estão achando, sei que está curtinho mas logo logo vai melhorar.

é sério, quando me derem MUITAS REVIEWS HUAHSAUSHAUSHAU

o.k melhorei.

rsss

mas a police_girl aqui( meu nick no nyah. com. br) VAI ter reviews:

** sophie-sama.**

_valew sofy! mas pra falar a verdade tô mais preocupada com o colégio atualmente, mas as reviews me ajudam msm, de qualquer jeito obrigada pela review amiga, e eu VOU conseguir comentarios, vou postar **la lenda del zorro, melhor! la lenda del hanyou** aqui também, sabe, para ver se faz sucesso rss( risada amarela), bem... até amanhã!_

_** pequena Rin.**_

_do mesmo jeito que postei pouco aqui, foi assim que postei pouquinho rsss, mas atualizei é que o colégio ta uma confusão, é sério passaram-se quatro dias desde que as aulas começaram, eu já to pirando!parece que foram quatro meses e não dias... oh gosh! bem, beijinhos, espero seu comentario, senão sem capt 3. beijos._

_** Kuchiki Rin**_

_ mais errado do que você imagina... muito mais...._

_mandem reviews senão não posto o próximo capitulo o.k( a sô(sophie-sama) me ensinou essa tecnica, diz que funciona... as vezes.)_

_beijão_

_Milla-sama._


	3. Chapter 3

_oi picuruchos!_

_gente eu tava pensando, memories podia ter continuação não é?_

_e eu já sei até o nome que teria: STILL DOLL._

_inspirada no clipe de kanon wakeshima da música still doll do encerramento de Vampire knight,_

_bem to sem tempo gente,_

_estudar,_

_vão, mandem reviews ok?_

_beijos_

* * *

Rin olhou para ayame e viu que os olhos verdes da moça estava vazios na hora em que ela disse isso, porém logo o vazio foi enchido com uma tristeza e a moça se dirigiu até um canto da parede, Marie foi em seguida e kouga conduziu Rin para lá também e ficou ao seu lado, logo Kaede chegou e ficou ao lado de kouga.

De repente eles começaram a ouvir passos, rin sentiu seu coração começar a bater mais rápido, mas ela não acreditou no que viu, esperava qualquer coisa, um velho ou outra coisa do tipo, mas o homem que aparecer não parecia não ter nem trinta anos no máximo, ele possuía cabelos prateados longos e uma franja separada, os olhos eram dourados e frios e calculistas, a menina estava encantada, ele se vestia formalmente, com um smoking preto e uma calça social preta também, a blusa de dentro era branca de botão, ele se sentou em uma ponta da mesa sem falar nada e começou a comer, tomou um gole de vinho e ficou olhando para a outra cadeira( a da ponta aonde havia também comida e vinho para outra pessoa mas que não havia ninguém), ele sorria para a cadeira.

- o vinho está bom... não está? – ele perguntou mas ninguém respondeu, Rin não sabia o que fazer.

Ele riu uma risada musical e curta e voltou a comer, Kouga olhava para a cadeira com um olhar triste, foi aí que ela percebeu que todos possuíam este mesmo olhar.

- Marie... – a loura deu um passo a frente e falou.

- Sim Lorde Sesshoumaru? – o homem não a olhou apenas disse.

- já ensinou as regras da casa para Rin? – ele perguntou sem olha-la ou olhar para rin que não sabia o que fazer.

- sim senhor.- ela falou automaticamente.- não se preocupe com nada.

O homem terminou de comer e limpou a boca em um guardanapo para tomar um ultimo gole de vinho, logo após ele limpou a boca de novo e se levantou saindo.

Rin sentiu o ar de seu pulmão sair e entrar rapidamente, colocou a cabeça na testa e se deixou cair pela parede escorregando, colocou a mão no coração e ficou olhando para um ponto inexistente na sala enquanto os outros limpavam tudo.

Ela nunca havia se sentido tão inferior a um ser quanto agora, de repente viu um copo de água na sua frente e uma mão pálida o estendendo.

- é ruim não é? – perguntou ayame agora com os olhos mais alegres.- fico feliz quando ele saí, mas quando está por perto.- rin aceitou o copo e viu que ayame tremia, mas não tanto quanto Rin( a mesma se surpreendeu ao ver que tremia), tomou alguns goles e falou.

- porque... por que ele é assim?

Ayame abaixou a cabeça.

- bem, ele era um homem muito sorridente e simpático, quando você o via ficava feliz... mas desde que a senhora kagome morreu... ele ficou assim.

- quem é ou era kagome, ayame? – a mulher ficou hesitante, mas logo sorriu levemente.

- a nossa antiga patroa, ela era o ser mais lindo, generoso, piedoso e puro que já houve neste mundo, se a conhecesse você entenderia, ela conseguiu transformar o ser mais frio e cruel de todos em um ser alegre e feliz e generoso, mas quando ela foi embora o senhor sesshoumaru voltou a ser como era antes... ao menos em parte.- ela falou com um olhar vazio no final, mas logo balançou a cabeça e se virou pedindo para Rin ajuda-la a terminar de levar as coisas e as lavar na cozinha, Rin não entendeu o por quê do outro prato se ninguém o comera, levaram as coisas para a cozinha e jogaram os restos fora e lavaram os pratos, Rin conversava com ayame sobre sua vida na cidade enquanto variam a cozinha quando de repente ouviram um som.

Rin ficou encantada, era uma melodia embriagante, o som do piano enchia a casa numa melodia triste, Rin pôde sentir a tristeza daquela pessoa.

- quem... quem está tocando, ayame?- ayame abaixou a cabeça e suspirou também quase que embriagada com o som das teclas.

- o Lorde Sesshoumaru, ele pode ter feito tudo aquilo comigo e com os outros e até com ela mas toda vez que ele toca... oh!

- fez o quê? – perguntou Rin curiosa.

Ayame ficou séria e falou.

- nada de importante... ele... bem quando ela morreu nos preocupou muito, ele não comia nem nada, depois ele nos humilhava, dizia que tudo estava horrível, até que ficou assim.

Rin não se convenceu muito mas deixou o assunto quieto por enquanto, achava que agora o importante era se deliciar com as notas sendo tocadas levemente pelas mãos do Lorde do que ficar sabendo do que ele fez no passado, depois ela podia perguntar sobre isso.

Terminaram o trabalho sem conversar muito e com o trabalho acabaram as notas da melodia, e com ela a música, Rin ficara triste mas teve certeza de que ouviria de novo em sua estadia naquela mansão.

Rin foi para seu quarto e tomou um banho gelado no banheiro, teve que usar uma vela no banheiro para que tivesse claridade, ela colocou uma camisola qualquer e se deitou apagando a vela, se cobriu quase que por completo deixando a cabeça de fora e suspirou, não gostava dali, o ar era pesado, ela tinha certeza que teria pesadelos, a única parte boa seria ouvir aquela voz angelical... de novo...

_Era como se ela estivesse fora da mansão, havia alguém em uma janela do andar de cima, só se via a sombra, de repente foi como se ela fosse para lá e visse um homem, mas ele estava de costas, de repente as portas se abriam e a imagem ia passando por corredores, uma sala completamente suja e bagunçada e parava em uma porta, quando a porta se abria aparecia uma mulher incrivelmente linda, ela parecia um anjo, estava sentada no chão cheio de folhas amareladas de outono e não parecia ligar se seu vestido branco antigo e lindo se sujasse, o rosto dela era fino com traços delicados, os olhos azuis e os cabelos negros e cacheados nas pontas, além de presos em um penteado antigo, ela olhou para frente e falou com uma voz angelical:_

_- saía daqui._

Rin acordou e colocou os dedos gelados sobre os lábios tapando-os, retirou a mão e a colocou no peito sentindo o seu coração que batia desesperadamente, algumas lágrimas caíram, o sonho nem fora assustador, mas a voz dessa vez... aquela voz angelical realmente estava com raiva dela, a menina tentou se acalmar até que resolveu que era melhor ela tomar um copo de água, levantou-se e calçou os pés com uma pantufa.

Ela saiu do quarto com uma vela e começou a andar até a cozinha, a noite escura dava aquela casa um ar tão macabro quanto de dia, Rin foi pegar um copo quando de repente ela ouviu um choro, era um choro fino, delicado, Rin sentiu a respiração acelerar...

Era _ela._

Sim, só podia ser, a voz era a da mulher do sonho, agora ela se lembrava de suas feições, belas... perfeitas, não duvidaria nada se fosse um anjo, ela sentiu seu coração apertar ao ouvir o choro de tão perfeita criatura, ela respirou fundo e pegou a vela de volta e começou a andar na sala, ela ouvia com atenção aquele choro e de repente ela percebeu... o sonho... era um mapa...

Ela _queria _que Rin fosse até ela? Rin não sabia o que fazer.

- se acalma Rin... é... talvez... seja bom só... dar uma olhada.- ela começou a subir as escadas, ela arregalou os olhos quando viu uma sala, era a mesma de seu sonho, a sala deveria ser linda originalmente, mas agora? Agora possuía folhas amareladas pelo chão, uma bela cadeira com estofado vermelho quebrado e sua mesinha também, o vidro quebrado se espalhava como uma praga no chão, ela quase pôde chorar ao ver um belo candelabro no chão um pouco quebrado, um piano escuro com calda em um canto se encontrava cheio de teias de aranhas, castiçais quebrados e outros jogados com teias de aranhas também, as cortinas brancas rasgadas, um sofá preto estofado com alguns rasgos e teias de aranha também.

De repente Rin sentiu que já estivera ali, mas ela não sabia quando... como? Ela balançou a cabeça e sentiu algo a puxando para uma direção, o choro continuava, ela começou a andar na direção do sonho até chegar a uma porta de madeira imensa( do tipo com duas portas) ela sentiu o coração acelerar, ela empurrou uma das portas...

- está trancada.- ela murmurou.

De repente ela sentiu algo puxar sua mão e ela se virou deixando cair o castiçal com a vela que se apagou com o vento frio, Rin esqueceu de respirar ao observar aquele ser olhando-a tão intensamente, ele olhou para a mão da garota, havia uma diferença de cor assustadora, o homem era assustadoramente pálido, mas tão belo quanto um anjo enquanto a moça possuía a pele levemente bronzeada e o rosto corado, ela olhava para o homem assustada.

- você...- ele começou a falar numa voz assustadoramente aveludada e formal.- não deveria estar aqui.- ele terminou de falar um tanto hesitante, como se não soubesse se deveria dizer isso mesmo.

-o choro.- foi aí que ela percebeu que o choro havia parado.- parou.- ela falou com a cabeça abaixada e sem entender.

- choro?- a menina pareceu voltar a pensar( e a respirar) e falou.

- não é nada, me perdoe Senhor Sessou...Se...Sesshi...Sesshou..maru.- ela falou com um sorriso amarelo... ele lhe deixava tonta.

-você me lembra _ela.-_ ele falou num tom nostálgico.

- você se refere a... senhora kagome? – ele a olhou assustado.

- sim... a ela.- ele levantou a mão para tocar no rosto dela mas a menina recuou ainda um pouco assustada.

- tem... tem alguém aqui? – ela falou apontando para a porta atrás dela.

Ele olhou para a porta e ficou sério.

- não... nessa... nesse andar durmo somente eu.

Rin se virou e ficou olhando para a porta, ela sentiu o ar lhe faltar os pulmões quando ele lhe tocou em um dos novos cachos de seu cabelo, agora, cacheado, ela sentiu ele se aproximar mais, ela se virou e ficaram face a face, ele a encostou na porta e colocou suas mãos nos ombros da moça e lhe deu um leve e casto beijo que não passou de um encostar de lábios, a menina sentia-se um turbilhão, então ela percebeu, ela não o conhecia(tecnicamente) e ele já queria lhe beijar? Ele acabara de compara-la com sua falecida esposa( que deveria ser o ser mais belo que já existiu mas não tanto quanto a moça que vinha nos sonhos de Rin mandando que ela fosse embora) e ele era seu patrão.

Ela o empurrou e ficou o encarando sem entender, ele a olhou nostalgicamente e a soltou a menina que saiu correndo, desceu as escadas rapidamente e correu até seu quarto trancando-o, deitou-se na cama e se aninhou as suas pernas, assustada.... demorou um pouco para dormir.

* * *

Os dias seguintes se passaram sem sonhos, Rin a atormentar-se com as lembranças daquela noite e pouco trabalho, na verdade a rotina de lá era calma, nostálgica e simplesmente assustadora. Ninguém limpava o andar de cima( Rin estava louca para arrumar aquele lugar), ninguém varia as salas ou tirava as teias de aranha dos cantos, cozinhavam- a cozinha era o único lugar limpo além do quarto de Rin- toda noite para o Lorde- ele só comia a noite- e na hora do almoço era um lanche pequeno para Rin... ela nunca vira ninguém comer além dela ali.

A melodia que Rin tanto gostara fora tocada somente umas duas vezes em uma semana, ela achara isso muito pouco, estava se viciando nas notas daquela triste canção, Marie e Ayame a ajudaram a se adaptar, apesar de fazerem a maior parte do trabalho elas não aceitavam a ajuda de Rin e kouga? Também trabalhava pouco, então eles conversavam bastante, como estavam neste momento.

- você e a ayame são bem ligados, não são kouga?- ele sorriu fracamente e disse.

- ayame é minha noiva.

Rin sorriu um sorriso de alegria, finalmente uma noticia alegre, um casamento! E logo teriam filhos, netos mas principalmente... sairiam dali.

- céus kouga! Por que ela não me contou? Isso é tão bom, vocês realmente são um belo casal! Já marcaram a data? Quero estar na lista de convidados, oh céus! Isso é maravilhoso!

Foi aí que Rin percebeu... kouga a olhava do mesmo jeito que o patrão, ela enrugou a testa, um jeito nostálgico, como se não fosse a ela que estivessem olhando... e não estavam. Kouga olhava para os olhos- agora- claros da moça, os cachos no cabelo, a cor do cabelo, a pele pálida e delicada que lembrava assustadoramente uma boneca devido a falta de altura, ele levou uma mão até a bochecha dela e deu um leve sorriso.

- kou...ga?

Ele abaixou os olhos e falou.

- agora entendo... por que ele te deu este emprego.- a menina arregalou os olhos.- você lembra... _ela._

Rin abaixou a cabeça e falou.

- já me falaram isso antes.

Kouga enrugou a testa.

- quem?

Ela o olhou e falou.

- com licença, kouga.

E saiu.

Rin começou a andar sem saber para onde ia, seus olhos estavam sem vida, ela olhava mas não via nada, apenas aquela frase.

_Você lembra... ela._

_Ela?_ Ela...Ela... quem era ela?como ela era? Eram realmente parecidas? Era somente por isso que Lorde Sesshoumaru lhe deu aquele emprego? Era por isso que não podia ajudar as suas amigas- ayame e Marie-?somente por que parecia com _ela?_ Isso era injusto...

Mas foi o que o destino lhe deu.

Era uma chave a ser usada em uma porta.

Uma chave mestra.

Ela parou de andar e olhou para os lados.

Se parecer com a tal senhora kagome fosse sua salvação e a salvação de seu tio... estava tudo bem.

Mas e seu anjo?

E aquela voz?

E o choro?

Ela queria ver.

HAVIA alguém atrás daquela porta.

A menina olhou para o lado e se viu na frente da escada, suspirou e se aproximou... não podia.

Balançou a cabeça... ela iria sim, mas não agora.

- Senhorita Rin?- ela se virou e viu toutossai a olhando confuso.- que fazes aqui?

Rin pensou em mentir, pensou em sair correndo, mas ela apenas abaixou a cabeça e falou.

- o que aconteceu nesta casa?- o homem ficou mais branco do que já era.

- senhorita Rin, creio que saiba que com o tempo as respostas lhe virão calmamente sem que ninguém se machuque por lhe contar.

A menina olhou para o homem e falou.

- vou para a cozinha, ayame necessita de minha ajuda.- ela andou alguns passos mas ouviu.

- espere senhorita Rin.- ela se virou para o homem e viu que ele lhe estendia uma rosa.

Ela se aproximou e viu a rosa, era um botão ainda, estava fechada e sua cor era vermelho sangue.- esta flor... esta fechada?

Rin enrugou a testa, que pergunta era aquela? A menina apertou os olhos e olhou para a flor.

- sim.- falou como se fosse obvio.

- mas um dia... ela irá abrir... não irá?- ela olhou para a flor, já havia sido cortada.

- não sei, já cortou o caule.

Ele sorriu um sorriso estranho, rin sorriu junto.

- então Rin, não corte o caule e uma hora..essa flor se abrirá e tudo se esclarecerá para você, querida.

Ele deu a flor para a menina e saiu, Rin ficou olhando para a flor e sorriu, já havia até se esquecido no que estava pensando antes... resolveu que toutossai estava certo- por enquanto- e foi para a cozinha.

- hum, quem lhe deu esta flor, Rin?- falou ayame sorrindo enquanto cortava alguns legumes de costas para a menina.- algum namorado que mora na cidade?

Rin balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- foi o toutossai.

- ele não é _meio _velho para você?- falou ayame.

- AYAME!- a ruiva riu.

Rin balançou a cabeça sorrindo.

- você é uma boba, devia arranjar um namorado! Aproveite enquanto está viva!- falou ayame parando de cortar os legumes e se virando para Rin e segurando o facão ainda.

-não tenho vontade, mas você hein... está noiva, por que não me contou?

Ela deu um sorriso tímido e falou.

- oras, kouga te disse?- Rin assentiu e disse.

- já marcaram a data? – ayame negou triste.- por que?

- bem, queremos ter logo o dinheiro para a casa e tudo mais.- ela falou, rin não acreditou muito, foi aí que ela se lembrou de uma frase de kouga e perguntou.

- ayame? – a ruiva sorriu como se dissesse que estava ouvindo.- eu sou parecida com a senhora kagome?

Um grito encheu o local, agudo, assustador, arrepiou Rin profundamente, ela correu até ayame que se encontrava sentada no chão com a mão pingando e um corte horrível provocado pelo facão na mão.

- Marie? Kouga? Socorro! A ayame se ma.- ayame pegou na gola do vestido de rin com a mão boa e a puxou para mais perto com uma cara de raiva horrível.

- NUNCA ENTENDEU? NUNCA MAIS PERGUNTE ISSO! NUNCA E PARA NINGUÉM RIN! NUNCA!

Ayame a soltou e fechou a mão ruim apertando- a e saiu andando e derramando sangue do ferimento da mão, Rin estava sentada meio inclinada para trás, havia sangue em seu vestido, em sua meia calça, em sua mão e um pouco em seu rosto já que ela tocara no rosto, ela olhava chocada para a direção que ayame pegara.

O que acabara de acontecer aqui? Era o que ela se perguntava, ayame se cortara somente por que ela perguntara se era parecida com a senhora kagome? O que diabos isso queria dizer?

- Rin? – ela levantou a cabeça e viu kouga olhando para ela.- desculpe a ayame, ela... bem, kagome é um assunto delicado entre nós.

Rin abaixou a cabeça e tocou a mão nos lábios deixando-os vermelhos sangue, ela fechou os olhos e deitou.

_Ele andava descontrolado em direção a mulher de olhos azuis encostada na parede, ela chorava, gritava, ela correu em outra direção mas ele puxou seu braço e fez que uma pequena mesa marrom caíssem no chão junto com os vasos, mais uma coisa quebrada e no chão, o local estava completamente bagunçado, até o candelabro dourado e antigo estava quebrado no chão,_

Seu sonho! Rin abriu os olhos, tudo lhe vinha claramente na sua mente... mas logo começou a perder o foco e a sumir, mas aquela sala... era a sala do andar de cima.

- rin?- ela ouviu a voz de kouga preocupada lhe perguntar.

- menina.- ela se sentou olhando para o dono da nova voz, uma voz séria, fria, assustadora e principalmente... apaixonante.

Ele ficou olhando-a, olhou os lábios com o sangue tocando-os levemente como um beijo, as manchas de sangue, mas havia algo em seu olhar, ela o olhava com quem estava confuso e ao mesmo tempo como um cego que vira a luz.

- o que aconteceu aqui?- kouga fez uma reverencia e falou.

- ayame se cortou e rin foi ajuda-la.

Lorde Sesshoumaru respirou fundo e disse.

- ayame sempre teve suas rivalidades contra _ela,_ e agora irá coloca-las em Rin?

Kouga ficou calado, Lorde Sesshoumaru a olhou e andou até ela, cada vez as imagens dos sonhos de Rin vieram à tona e sumiram ao mesmo tempo, ele lhe estendeu a mão mas rin o encarava sem se mexer, ele sorriu levemente e colocou as mãos na cintura da moça puxando-a delicadamente para cima, ela com cuidado firmou os pés no chão.

-não gosto de te ver com sangue...- ela tocou nos lábios e entendeu.- se lave por favor... rin.

Ela sorriu e disse.

- sim, Lorde Sesshoumaru.

Ele arregalou os olhos ao ouvir a voz musical que saiu da garganta da garota e uma lembrança lhe veio a mente.

_- o que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou sesshoumaru bravo ao ver um prato quebrado no meio da sala de jantar._

_- mil perdões Lorde Sesshoumaru.- falou uma moça ruiva.- foi culpa minha._

_Ela olhou para o lado com raiva e ele olhou na direção e viu uma moça de cabelos longos cacheados nas pontas e olhos claros, ele sentiu algo que nunca havia sentido, mas ela tinha sangue nas mãos e no lábios._

_- ela se machucou? – ele perguntou para ninguém em especial._

_- ayame se machucou,Lorde Sesshoumaru, Kagome apenas tentou ajuda-la._

_Ele ficou olhando para a moça que o encarava como um cego vira a luz pela primeira vez, ele foi até ela e estendeu a mão, a menina olhou para as mãos e se encolheu, iria suja-lo de sangue, então ele colocou as mãos na cintura dela e a levantou, ela sorriu e ele falou._

_- não gosto de te ver com sangue, se lave por favor... kagome._

_Ela sorriu e disse._

_-sim, Lorde Sesshoumaru._

-Lorde Sesshoumaru? – a voz de kouga lhe acordou de seus devaneios, ele olhou para o rapaz e falou.

- sim?

- por que contratou Rin?- Sesshoumaru arregalou os olhos, respirou fundo agradecido que Rin já tivera saído do recinto. – foi somente pelo fato dela ser parecida com a senhora kagome?

Sesshoumaru andou até kouga e lhe deu um tapa no rosto, kouga caiu no chão com a força.

- não comente nada sobre o passado desta casa com Rin, entendido kouga? E nem sobre o fato de serem parecidas.

E saiu...

Enquanto isso, Rin sorria enquanto a água lhe molhava os cabelos... talvez... somente talvez... o Lorde Sesshoumaru, não fosse tão mal.

0o0o0o0o0o0o fim do capitulo 0o0o0o0o0o0o

_sem tempo para responder as reviews:_

_obrigada a:_

**_Rukia Hime_**

_beijos_

_MIlla-sama._


End file.
